Accidentally In Love
by jakefanatic
Summary: This is in response to a plot bunny challenge and purely for those Janet and Jacob lovers, and anyone else interested. What happens when Janet, Jacob and Selmak fall in love with each other? Can it happen? Read and see!


Author's Notes: ' ' indicates mainly Selmak speaking with Jacob, or internal thoughts of an individual; " " indicates characters speaking to each other; _italics _indicate mainly Selmak speaking to a character or phone/radio chatter

* * *

The flight back to the Tok'ra base was long. Three days too long. Selmak and Jacob argued constantly during the entire trip. Jacob's headache had rubbed off on Selmak, putting her in a foul mood. That didn't bode well for either of them, especially when they had to present their report to the High Council upon landing. Somehow, Selmak managed to keep a civilized tone during their report, ignoring Jacob's sarcastic remarks deep within their shared consciousness.

Then after the debriefing, as Jacob called it, Selmak immediately headed to the ring transport. She needed fresh air. Maybe a walk and the sunlight would brighten Jacob's mood, and hers, since neither of them had seen the light of day in nearly three weeks.

Jacob had seemed extra grouchy lately, even just before the mission. Only Selmak had been too focused on the mission to deal with him. It wasn't the first time they disagreed about a mission and Selmak knew it wouldn't be the last.

At least, the mission went off without a hitch. Probably due to the fact that Jacob had finally grown up enough to relinquish control of his body to Selmak for the entire mission. Something he never did before, for such a long period that is.

When Selmak first blended with Jacob, he found it difficult to give her complete control. Jacob was afraid of releasing control of his body to her. Control was very important to a man like him. Something Selmak found surprising because all her previous hosts gladly gave control to her; it was their desire, their wish to serve. But then Jacob was **nothing** like her previous hosts.

True, there was always a transition period, a learning period, when the symbiote takes on a new host. Each individual had their quirks and Selmak never wanted to take away anything from the personality of her new host. The trick was to integrate the two personalities together in order to function as one individual.

Only because Jacob wasn't anything like her other hosts the learning period was difficult…extremely difficult. And totally frustrating at times!

First of all, and the main difference being, Jacob was a man. Selmak never had a male host before. She never realized just how differently men think from women until her blending with Jacob. Men think differently in just about every situation, especially when in the heat of battle. Too often, Selmak went against Jacob's choice for a course of action resulting in her host getting injured. The final time being when Seth blasted them like a rag doll. Jacob screamed at her to use the fucking hand device but Selmak hesitated, Jacob got hurt, and she spent the next week apologizing to him because his daughter, Samantha, was forced to do their job.

Second were the physical differences. Men were much stronger than women were. It took a little while for Selmak to master using her newfound strength. If felt so good to actually strike someone and have them feel the effect. She had to apologize to Martouf after punching him in the nose during a demonstration of this strength. Jacob thought it was funny and if Selmak had given him control of his body back he would have been rolling of the floor laughing.

Another physical difference was breasts, or as her host sometimes calls them boobs, hooters, knockers, jugs…and so on. Selmak couldn't believe that Jacob had such a long list of names for them. Really, he seemed kind of obsessed about them. But it was one physical attribute Selmak was glad to have without. No bouncing around while running, no getting a sharp elbow or accidentally getting smacked with a staff weapon in the 'boob' when training a young Tok'ra. Ouch!

Selmak did miss her long flowing hair. Brushing it was always relaxing. Jacob, well he was lacking in that area…on his head at least. He more than made up for it with his chest hair, Selmak really like a man with a hairy chest! Then there was facial hair. It took Selmak a couple of weeks before she learned how to control the growth of Jacob's beard. During which, Jacob never allowed her to shave his face. She learned quickly not to crack jokes about a man's facial hair.

And she learned quickly not to comment, touch or take a peak at **someone's** 'vital' piece of anatomy while they were changing or taking a pee. Really, if it was that important, why not have it protected better? Selmak could recall countless times she was able to bring a man down to his knees, no matter how big he was, with one swift kick to the groin.

Really, all Selmak did was mention that she was curious about what sex was like from a male's perspective, at which point, Jacob growled at her and told her **never** to discuss the issue with him again. She even offered to tell him what it was like for a woman. He growled at her again and told her they were never going to have sex and asked her to never bring up the subject again.

The way Jacob' s been acting lately, Selmak felt he needed to get laid just to release some of that pent up energy of his. Maybe he'd be less grouchy. Not to mention, she might be less grouchy too. It's been decades since her last time. It was getting tiresome, going on a mission and coming home to an empty room…an empty bed.

Selmak truly missed companionship. Her last mate died decades ago. His name was Gavin and his host was Leto. Together with Saroosh, they loved both Gavin and Leto as deeply as host and symbiote could love or be loved. Leto had these big dark blue eyes that both Selmak and Saroosh loved to just lose themselves in. Gavin spoke poetry, his own poetry, to her and Saroosh each night. Selmak swore she would love no other after them. Losing one's mate was too painful.

The pain of losing someone dear was perhaps the one thing Selmak had in common with Jacob, aside from their sarcastic sense of humor. He truly loved his wife Allison, much like Selmak loved Gavin and Leto. And like her when she lost her mate, a part of Jacob died with his wife. He never found that kind of love. Nor did he ever try.

Perhaps it was time, for both of them. They've been blended for six years now. Most of the rough edges have been smoothed out between them. They functioned as one. Sure they still had their tiffs but nothing major. Jacob was truly grateful and appreciated Selmak because she helped his relationship with his daughter and his son. And Selmak appreciated Jacob's unique point of view when dealing with the Goa'uld. His perspective helped to breathe new life in the Tok'ra and their fight against the Goa'uld. Something, in Selmak's opinion, that was desperately needed.

Now the time would be appropriate. The system lords have been fighting amongst themselves with no one showing an advantage of any kind. Now there would be time to seek out a new mate. One problem, Jacob was male. Jacob was very masculine and his idea of a relationship would have to involve a woman.

While Selmak's personality was that of a woman, she had no idea what kind of woman Jacob would like. She did know whom he didn't like. Selmak learned about that their first week as a blended pair.

Selmak was introducing Jacob to Tok'ra cuisine. He found the food…barely edible but choked it down because he simply had no choice. At the time, Anise, whom Jacob had no clue about what kind of woman she was, only that she dressed like a 'tramp', had sat beside him. He did his best to ignore her until her hand slid onto his thigh. At which point he jumped up, nearly knocking the table over, and abruptly left the room.

Selmak had forgotten about Anise's sexual prowess, simply because Selmak was never a target before. Hell, she was just as shocked as Jacob was! He was right, Anise was a tramp and seemed to have no qualms about who she went after. And Selmak had to keep reminding herself that she was in the body of a man.

Which still left Selmak with no idea about what kind of woman Jacob was attracted to. All she had was the memories of the women in his past. Each one was so physically different from the other. Each one was physically beautiful and attractive in their unique way. But it wasn't Allison's beauty that attracted Jacob it was her personality.

Allison had a spirit about her that was difficult to control, like a wild animal no one could tame. And yet, she was patient and understanding, which was the exact opposite of Jacob's stubbornness and crass. At first glance, Allison did not seem like the kind of woman who would even be attracted to Jacob and vice versa. But there was an attraction, they were deeply in love and ended up having two beautiful children together.

Selmak's headache was getting worse just thinking about it. The idea of finding a compatible mate was going to be a daunting task. Not only did the woman have to be one Jacob would be attracted to but Selmak as well. The only woman she loved was Samantha and that was motherly love. Plus, whomever this woman ended up being she had to be attracted to Jacob. Let's face it, even he said he wasn't so easy on the eyes anymore.

None the less, Selmak loved a good challenge. And she was up for the task. But the place to start would not be amongst the Tok'ra. Selmak knew that much. The Tok'ra woman did not have the personality that Selmak believed Jacob would be attracted too. They would have to travel to Earth. They were due for some leave.

Actually, that's why Jacob was angry. Selmak suddenly remember it was Samantha's birthday while they were away on the mission. Jacob had promised Samantha he would be there and Selmak made him break that promise. No wonder he was being a grouch.

Oh well, what's done is done. Can't dwell in the past. Maybe Selmak will let him have coffee to make it up to him for breaking his promise to his daughter.

That's a **big** maybe!

* * *

Jacob sighed as they walked through the forest. Selmak was brewing up something and keeping it from him. After six years, he finally could tell when she was hiding something from him. And after six years, he learned to not question her about it. She would tell him when she was ready, she always did. 

'I'm sorry, Jacob.'

He blinked his eyes, surprised he was back in control of his body and very surprised by her apology. Jacob felt like pinching himself, he must be dreaming. Selmak very rarely apologized.

'No, your mind is not playing tricks on you, Jacob,' she scoffed. 'I am truly sorry you missed your daughter's birthday. I know it was very important for you not to break your promise. I am prepared to apologize to her as well…if you will permit me.'

'Really?' he asked, still in a state of disbelief.

'Yes, Jacob. Return below. Allow me to talk with Garshaw. I believe you and I are over due for, what you call a vacation. You did promise me we would go to Disney Land with your grandkids.'

Jacob laughed out loud.

Every since he explained Disney Land to Selmak, she's been dying to go. She couldn't understand what was so fun about spinning in a giant Tea Cup until you felt like you were going to puke. But she wanted to try it.

They had gone to Universal Studios last time and they had they picture take with Shrek and Donkey, of course the grandkids were there. Selmak was dying to get a picture taken with Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It was Selmak's favorite movie, next to Shrek.

Every time Jacob visited his son, Selmak made Jacob sit with the kids to watch the movie, the whole time singing off key inside his head. Of course his granddaughter Melissa was singing equally off key and very loudly but not loud enough to drown out Selmak. Jacob had the song, Be Our Guest, stuck in his head for weeks.

_Try the gray stuff it's delicious, don't believe me ask the dishes!_

Jacob only wished the gray stuff, called Tok'ra food, was delicious. He missed real food. Edible food! And beer! God, he missed cold beer and a barbecue!

'Alright, Selmak! How soon can we leave?' he anxiously asked.

'Just let me do the talking. I promise we will be on our way within the hour.'

Jacob quickly relinquished control of his body to Selmak and went along for a ride. While she was talking to Garshaw, he was making a list of food he wanted to eat while visiting on Earth. Beer, of course, was high priority. Wine too but it depended on the food. Steak and potatoes! Bacon and eggs! Grilled ham and cheese with tons of onions! Chili fries with extra chili and cheese! All a cardiac waiting to happen, for those less fortunate not to have their own personal cholesterol inhibiting symbiote.

God it felt good to eat what he wanted, when he wanted while on Earth. He could even eat large quantities knowing Selmak could take care of his metabolism. He could even smoke a cigar and not worry about getting cancer.

'Don't forget chocolate ice-cream with chocolate cake!' Selmak quickly reminded him while Garshaw was talking.

'As long as you promise not to eat the whole cake this time! Sam said she was never going to make us cake again after you at my entire Birthday Cake! She didn't even get one bite!'

'But it was **your** cake! That means it was **my** cake too! She could have made her own!'

'Didn't the concept of sharing ever occur to you?'

'Not chocolate!' she harrumphed.

'I wonder if they have a rehabilitation facility for chocaholics! Honestly Selmak, you're worst than a child.'

'I am not!'

'Are too! If you're not, why then did you drink the Hershey's Syrup straight from the bottle?'

'I drank the milk too!'

'But only after you drank the bottle of chocolate. And **then** you drank a half-gallon of milk! I don't think Sam will ever leave us alone in her house ever again! Not after you raided the fridge and left her with nothing!'

'That was our very first visit since we were blended. Since then I've gotten better…Jacob!'

'Yeah, instead we now head to the supermarket and the clerk gives **ME** funny looks because my diet consists of chocolate!'

'Sorry, Jacob.'

'Well, this time we'll be buying lots of food **I** want to eat. And since you owe me for missing Sam's Birthday, I will not hear one negative word from you about it.'

'Will we have dessert?'

Jacob mentally sighed, "Yes, Selmak. Because of you I have this mega-sweet tooth that has to have chocolate! Thankfully, you seem to be able to handle my dental work as well as my body's metabolism. So I never have to worry about a toothache! Still…why can't you do something about my hairline?'

Selmak laughed. He had a mental image of his little symbiote wiggling on the floor chirping and whistling in laughter, flapping her little flippers.

'I wasn't joking!' he grumbled.

* * *

Dr. Janet Fraiser swore she was through with men. For good this time! The other night was the worst date she's ever had. Topped off by an ape that dared to lay his hand on her ass. At which point, she decked him with a right hook and left him clutching a bloody nose as he sat on ground in the parking lot by his truck. 

Kyle was just the latest, in a not so long line of prospects. At least she found out what he was really like on their first date, so she was spared the pain and suffering of getting dumped later on. Or doing the dumping. Let's face it. Janet wasn't really that picky. If she could have only attracted a guy who wasn't a groping moron whose idea of a romantic kiss was shoving his tongue down her throat!

Gabriel, moron number one, the man whom she was married to for all of six months, was romantic. In the beginning, before they were married. They seemed a perfect couple. Both aspiring to become doctors both in the Air Force. He loved opera and so did she. The mistake Janet made was not moving in with the guy until after they were married. He was a slob and expected her to wait on him hand and foot. Fuck that! Then he had the gall to tell her she didn't need to finish school to be a doctor, especially if they were going to have a few kids.

Janet packed her bags that night and filed for divorce the following day. She was not someone's lap dog, to appear beautiful in front of all his friends then be a slave to him at home. There was so much more to life than being a trophy wife and a slave.

Being a doctor was what Janet was meant to do with her life. Helping the injured or sick was almost an obsession with her. It was something she **had** to do. Most of her spare time was spent visiting her patients or sleeping. She never had normal hours. Pulled a thirty-six hour day once. But she didn't mind the long hours, not one bit, it was her job. Besides, that's what God made coffee for!

Coffee was another passion. Janet was a coffee fiend. So was moron number two, Sean. The man knew every coffeehouse in Washington DC, where she had been assigned before the SGC. But that was the problem. Sean loved coffee more than her! She doubted he even noticed when she didn't show up for a date with him. Or perhaps he simply didn't care since he never called to find out why she hadn't shown up for their date.

Then when Janet arrived at the SGC as the new CMO, with a raise in pay and a huge yearly bonus plus four weeks vacation a year, she didn't have much time for dating. There was too much excitement! Too much was going on! There wasn't time for a boyfriend. There was barely time for the occasional casual sex of an overnight stand with one or two men on base.

Janet did have one relationship that actually lasted a couple of weeks. His name was Bobby. He was fun! True their relationship was purely sexual, but wow, it was great sex! Any time anywhere sex! He didn't care and neither did she. There was even more than one occasion at the SGC while they were both on duty.

The last time, the most fun and embarrassing, was in some closet he had pulled her into. Nothing like a quickie in a dark closet to liven up the day. Then, to liven it up further, when Janet came out with Bobby, General Carter had been strolling by the door. She and Bobby froze when the General met their eyes. To her surprise, he raised his eyebrow at them while smirking. Then he suggested they keep quieter the next time, while looking directly at her. Janet turned bright red, which made the General laugh as he walked away. Only there was no next time, no chance of getting embarrassed again. Bobby was killed in action a few days later.

Then near the beginning of her second year at the SGC, an event happened that changed Janet's life forever. A very happy day! Janet adopted Cassandra. As far as Janet was concerned, she was off the market. Cassie was too important to Janet. Being a mother became her first priority, even over her job. The idea of bringing a man into her home was unthinkable!

But that was over six years ago. Cassie was off to college now. Janet was alone in the house again. Even the dog was gone, ran off after Cassie left for school. Janet searched day and night for that damn dog. He never turned up and Janet prayed he found a good home. Still, she was alone with her hormones raging because she hadn't had sex since before adopting Cassie.

Only after her latest date, Janet would remain celibate! Men were apes. At least the ones she dated. Why couldn't she find a nice man, who was romantic, intelligent, and knew how to actually kiss a woman **without** stuffing his hand in her bra! Hell, Janet wondered if they even existed anymore. They sure didn't exist in the Air Force. If they did, they were already spoken for or showed no interest in her.

Oh well, back to stabbing men in their asses with big needles. That always made her feel much better, especially when she was depressed. And if that didn't work she ate chocolate. Janet loved chocolate cake, especially with her coffee! The sugar and the caffeine were like a double jolt to her system.

No wonder she was always perky!

* * *

What a crappy day! 

First of all, Jacob forgot what time it was on Earth and arrived at 0300; seems a little curious symbiote of his was took apart his watch but never put it back together properly. There was only a skeleton crew plus a handful of stranded regulars due to the 'Blizzard of the Century' blowing outside the mountain. There was to be no travel in or out of the base for at least twenty-four hours.

Second, Jacob really pissed of George by waking him up at 0330 with a phone call. That was only after Jacob called Sam's house and getting no reply. Then, after getting an ear full of Texas curses at a very loud volume Jacob was informed that Sam was actually on vacation in San Diego. And since travel was impossible, George informed Jacob that he would be the ranking CO at the SGC until George returned. George even dutifully reminded Jacob about the pile of requisition forms neatly stacked in the inbox on the desk.

Jacob hated paperwork. That was one thing the Tok'ra never had, paper trails. They stored everything on crystals. Much more efficient…unless it breaks or is broken. First day on a Tok'ra computer console, Jacob broke a crystal. No one saw. Except Selmak. Selmak was furious! Decades of research that she had been working on were lost. Jacob was never allowed to touch a Tok'ra computer console again. Ever!

It took Jacob all morning to go through the stack, which George must have been piling up on purpose just for Jacob. By the time he was finished, it was already lunchtime and Jacob hadn't eaten anything in nearly twenty-four hours.

He wasn't looking forward to commissary food. It was only a step up from the Tok'ra treats that Selmak seemed to love and that he loathed. About the only thing edible were the desserts.

Unfortunately he arrived too late and missed out on the last piece of chocolate cake. As a result, he had to sit, alone, and listen to Selmak's bitching and moaning. He was actually surprised he didn't end up with indigestion from her complaining! The food alone was enough to give him an upset stomach.

Jacob wound up in the infirmary where a spunky Dr. Fraiser was making fun of him for getting an upset stomach.

"Really, you're the first two star General I ever had come into my infirmary complaining he had a tummy ache!" she joked then teased him for a few minutes, practically making him beg her to give him the damn bottle of Pepto Bismol.

He literally growled at her, yanking the bottle from her hand then stormed off.

After polishing half the bottle off, Jacob received a phone call from the generator room. By that time, Jacob hadn't actually slept in nearly forty hours. Selmak was still being a whiny brat about not getting her cake and decided to tune him out. Hence the stomach ache because she refused to do anything for him.

There were times Selmak did not act like the oldest and wisest. Times like this, she was worse than a two year old crying because their candy was eaten by the family dog. She would pout for hours ignoring him.

Fine, he could ignore her too. Too bad ignoring her didn't stop the headache she was causing.

"This is Carter," he grumbled while he popped the top off the bottle of aspirin.

"_Sir, this is Dr. Felger…_"

'Felger? Why does that name sound familiar?' Jacob asked within his mind as Felger was prattling on about the backup generator.

'He's the one, who infected the entire Gate System with a computer virus,' Selmak reminded Jacob before going back to her sulking.

"Felger! Don't touch a damn thing!" Jacob snapped into the phone.

"_But…_"

"I mean it! I don't need you knocking the power out to the entire base from one of your cockamamie ideas! I'll be there in a minute!" he roared.

Jacob slammed the phone down, chugged down half a dozen aspirin then made his way to the generator room. There, Felger was nervously fidgeting and pacing back and forth.

'What a geek!' Jacob thought to himself.

"General Carter, Sir…I ah…I…"

"You what? Felger!" Jacob snapped looking at a mess off cables on the floor and noticed one was hooked up to a naquadah generator. "Fucking shit, Felger! Are you trying to blow us all to hell?"

"No, Sir," the nerd whined. "I just…"

"Shut up!" Jacob growled inspecting the contraption.

The naquadah reactor was building power, possibly drawing power from the SGC main frame. As if to confirm his theory, the lights dimmed slightly and the humming grew louder. There was only one thing to do.

Jacob reached for the cable to disconnect it.

"Ah, General…that might be such a good idea, Sir," Felger whimpered as Jacob grasped the coupling.

"Why?"

Before Felger could answer, there was a sudden power surge and Jacob had his answer.

"Oh!…" he started to say even as he felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body.

* * *

When Dr. Fraiser arrived with her medical team she was surprised to see General Carter was the one on the floor. On the floor, unconscious and not breathing while Felger stood by with his mouth gaping open and his eyes bugging out. 

The man was terrified! Well, anyone would be if they too were responsible for frying Earth's liaison to the Tok'ra, not to mention one of the toughest two star Generals in the Air Force.

Regardless, Janet quickly started chest compressions on the General and was about to do mouth to mouth when Felger spoke.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Ma'am. That's how Major Carter was infected with a symbiote," he quickly said even as he stepped away from her.

"Well, if Selmak tries anything slippery, he'll be sorry," she smiled.

After performing CPR for a few moments the General suddenly came to life.

"…Shit!" he coughed.

"A thank you would have been nicer," she smiled. "But under the circumstances I'll let it slide."

The General groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," she ordered her staff.

"We're fine," he grumbled as he attempted to get up.

"No, I'm ordering you to lie down! And I'm the only one who can give you an order," she snapped holding him down. "Do I need to sedate you?"

"That depends…where's Felger? I'm going to kick his ASS! Not only do I feel numb all over but also I have to listen to Selmak bitching that he can't feel his left flipper! He's ready to shove my foot up Felger's ASS!"

"Sorry, Sir. You'll both have to do that later. Neither one of you are in any condition to do any ass kicking or foot shoving at the moment," she smiled. "Understood?"

He merely sighed and complied with her orders by getting onto the stretcher. Then she and her team rolled him through the tunnels.

"So, how's the tummy ache?" she joked patting his stomach.

"Fine," he growled through his teeth.

"Sorry, General, I couldn't resist," she smiled, seeing his burned hand. "Let me see your hand. Hmmm. I'll put some ointment on it and wrap it, I'm sure Selmak will take care of it in no time…once he has feeling back in his left flipper! How did the symbiote take the jolt? I bet that was a shock…"

"Dr. Fraiser, are you ever quiet or does your mouth go non stop?"

"I apologize," she laughed. "I've been cooped up down here for forty-eight hours. I'm going a little stir crazy. And I had a little too much coffee at lunch not to mention I ate the last two pieces of chocolate cake so I'm on a sugar high as well."

Those dark eyes of his narrowed at her then suddenly flashed.

"_So, **YOU** ate the last of the chocolate cake! You little bitch!_" Selmak growled.

Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks. Janet glared at him. She could feel the muscles in her jaw tighten. Her fists balled up at her sides.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, Dr. Fraiser," Jacob quickly said. "Selmak's a little touchy right now. You know…being electrocuted and all. What I said was true about the flipper!"

"Get him to the infirmary!" Janet snapped then stormed ahead of them.

Was he going to pay for that! Janet was so pissed she didn't realize she was far a head of her staff. She didn't care. Not that it mattered anyway; she needed a minute to prepare a syringe. By the time she had it ready, the General was lying on an infirmary bed and her staff had wisely cleared out of the room.

"Dr. Fraiser…Janet, please. I am so sorry," he sincerely said.

He really looked sorry. He even sounded sorry.

"Turn over," she ordered.

"What? Why?" he asked even as he was following her order.

Janet didn't even bother to pull his pants down and just jabbed the needle as hard as she could, right into the left butt cheek.

"**JESUS CHRIST**!" he shouted, gripping tightly onto the bed. "Fuck, I think you hit the bone, Doc!"

"Well, the next time keep that snake of yours quiet! If he can't say anything nice then he shouldn't say anything at all!" she yelled at him.

"I'm afraid to ask what the injection was," he said getting on his feet while rubbing his butt cheek.

"Vitamins! I'm sure **Selmak** can take care of you! Now get out of here!"

"I…"

Janet pointed forcefully at the door. The General's head drooped slightly then he limped out of the infirmary, still rubbing his butt.

Fuck! This week was not starting off well. First Kyle grabs her ass then she decks him. Then Selmak calls her a bitch so she stabs Jacob in the ass with a needle. She felt sorry for the next man who came in she might remove a kidney or something vital.

At this rate, Janet was never going to have sex again. She already had a reputation for scaring men off because she was a doctor and a formidable woman. Scaring off a two star General was the icing on the cake! No man would ever dare go near her now!

Now, she was getting depressed. The sugar high must be over. To make her feel better, she did an inventory of her supplies, counting each hypodermic needle slowly. Setting aside the best ones for her most mouthy patients, like Colonel O'Neill.

Later, in the commissary for dinner, Janet was mad again. No cake! She could really use a piece too. There wasn't even any Jell-O. Stabbing the General in the ass with the needle wasn't as satisfying as it should have been. Partially because she knew **he** didn't call her a bitch and mainly because the pain she inflicted was on him and **not** Selmak.

Her salad didn't even seem edible after she sat down and she loved salad. To make matters worse, she forgot her coffee. She was too tired to head down six floors back to her office for her cup. And there was no way in hell she was going to drink the commissary shit. Janet would rather drink dirty water first! As is, she settled for something called cranberry juice.

Suddenly a plate with two pieces of cake was gently set in front of her. Looking up she saw it was General Carter. She blinked in surprise.

"I saved them for you…just in case you came too late," he said solemnly then turned to leave.

"General…I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"You did kind of overreact," he smiled. "But I know Selmak can be a real pain in the neck at times. So it's not entirely your fault."

"Truce?" she asked extending her hand.

"Truce," he smiled and gently shook her hand.

Then Janet watched him as he returned to his seat a few tables away from her.

The General actually had a nice smile. Too bad he rarely flashed it. And his hand was warm and tender when he shook hers. It was a nice hand too. Good size for a man his height.

Janet shook head, 'What the hell am I thinking? He's by best friend's father!'

Still, Janet looked over at him as he ate. He had manners, she could tell because he wasn't slouched over his plate shoveling the food into his mouth. No, he sat up straight. Each bite was eaten with efficiency and the next bite was only taken when the preceding bite was swallowed down. And they were human size bites! He even wiped his mouth with a napkin before he took a sip, not a gulp, of his juice.

For whatever reason, Janet suddenly found herself carrying her tray over and asking if she could join him. He smiled politely, quickly getting up and pulling the chair out for her. Wow! Janet only read about that happening! Never in a million years did she imagine a man pulling the chair out for her. And this wasn't even a date!

During the course of their meal she noticed lots of things. Little quirks he had. His plate was filled proportionally with the essential food groups. But he ate them one at a time, moving in a clockwise direction around his plate. Every bite was roughly the same size. After every four bites he took a drink of his juice. Always wiping his mouth, before and after the drink then replacing it neatly on his lap.

He was a gentleman that was for sure. When her glass was emptied he offered to get her more juice, even though his glass was still half full.

They continued talking even after they were done with their dessert. Just chitchat about the current events that he's missed out on being off world. Without realizing it, Janet began flirting with him, nothing overly dramatic. Just subtle hints, testing the water so to speak to see if she got a nibble.

Janet casually mentioned that she had a few DVD movies in her quarters, if he was interested.

Oh, he was hooked!

* * *

All of Selmak's plans were ruined from the time they arrived on Earth. Then the day went from bad to worse. 

First of all, there was a limited amount of female prospects from which to chose from. Only Dr. Fraiser and two nurses. The selection needed to be larger if she was to choose an appropriate mate for her and Jacob. And the three women currently there didn't meet any of Selmak's requirements. Well they met one: they were women.

Second, there was no chocolate of any kind for lunch. Not even hot cocoa packages! Selmak liked to eat the powder out of the packet. Even the vending machine was out of order, so they couldn't buy a fucking candy bar!

Then Jacob had to go and get himself electrocuted! Thus, electrocuting **her** as well!

OUCH!

Even after the, at the time, good doctor revived them, Selmak was still slightly numb and very, very pissed off! Plus, she was in a state of panic because she couldn't feel her left flipper and had to look to see if it was still even there! That Felger must have a death wish. He was by far the biggest geek she ever met! Selmak had no qualms about shoving Jacob's foot right up the guy's ass! And would have too if Dr. Fraiser hadn't insisted they go to the infirmary.

Bad enough Selmak was pissed couldn't feel her left flipper. And NO ONE FUCKING CARED! They joked about her getting a jolt! Selmak was so upset she didn't know whether to cry or strangle someone to death.

Then she discovered Dr. Fraiser was a greedy chocolate thief.

Selmak snapped! **She had had enough!**

Even while Jacob was apologizing, Selmak was spewing off a long string of Goa'uld obscenities that would make a System Lord shit all over his or her throne! Even Jacob's cry of agony when he was stabbed in the ass with a hypodermic needle didn't quell Selmak's anger. It only made it worse.

She was just **REALLY** pissed off like a volcano ready to explode after centuries of being dormant!

Selmak spent the remainder of the day ignoring Jacob, who was telling her what she did was rude and insensitive. But his words fell on deaf ears because she wasn't listening.

Third, when she finally had her cake, Jacob had to give some of their cake away at dinner! Jacob had grabbed four pieces. Selmak assumed two were for her and two were for him. She was even about to tell him she was sorry for being a brat, just so she could enjoy the cake. Only her host gave two pieces of cake to Dr. Fraiser.

Selmak was flabbergasted! That was her cake! After the day she had, she felt she deserved it too!

Oh, then if things couldn't get any worse, the little doctor joins them for dinner. Selmak sat quietly, steaming, contemplating, and wondering if Fraiser had some ulterior motive. For example, getting her little chocolate covered hands on one defenseless symbiote for dissection or study!

What ever the chocolate thief's motive was, Selmak was on guard and watching Fraiser very carefully. Every gesture, every nuance was being carefully scrutinized.

Then the bubble doctor started flirting with Jacob! Selmak couldn't believe it! The signals were so subtle that only a woman could recognize them. The laugh at Jacob's dreadful jokes. The little toss of her hair with her hand. Even her foot accidentally brushed against Jacob's leg. All signs indicating that the woman wanted to have sex.

Selmak nearly burst into a hearty laugh. Really, Jacob was no jewel which meant the doctor was either really, really desperate or she hadn't had sex in years, which meant she was really, really desperate!

Hell, Selmak doubted that Jacob would even pick up on the signals because he was rusty from being out of the loop for some time. Only to Selmak's dismay, Jacob did pick up on the signs and was bold enough to accept Dr. Fraiser's invitation for a movie in her quarters.

Great, just great! Jacob was going to have sex and Selmak wasn't even in the mood to enjoy it!

The movie hadn't even been on for ten minutes when Selmak noticed Jacob's hand was slowly caressing Janet's. A few minutes after that, Janet was snuggling in Jacob's arm with her hand on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his blue fatigue jacket. Barely twenty minutes into the movie and the two were kissing each other rather passionately while their hands were busy exploring.

'Gee, I wonder what you're going to do next?' Selmak asked herself, sarcastically. 'Pffft, so predictable. Really, Jacob that was a mouthful! You've only confirmed my belief that you're obsessed with women's breasts! You really need some pointers! Of course, I would be giving them to you right about now. Only I'm not going to. First of all, I'm still mad! I don't like sex when I'm mad. Second…Janet isn't even your type! And…'

Selmak suddenly wiggled at an unexpected sensation.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'

'You know what it is! Now, SHUT UP!' Jacob growled at her, surprising her. Selmak thought she had been keeping her thoughts to herself all this time. 'Quit squirming around!'

'Hey, I'm not the only one squirming! And I will not SHUT UP!'

Jacob growled very loudly…out loud. Selmak could tell he was pissed and frustrated. She didn't care!

"I'm sorry, Janet," Jacob sighed, slightly out of breath while resting his forehead against hers. "I don't know if I can do this. I mean I know I can do this. It's just that…"

"Selmak?" Janet asked, smiling and caressing his face.

'What about me?' Selmak asked, but Jacob was ignoring her. 'ASSHOLE!'

"Yeah," Jacob sighed, moving to lie beside Janet. Being the gentleman, he pulled her blouse closed then continued, "It's not you, I swear. It's just that, this is my first time…with Selmak on board."

"I thought the host and symbiote do everything as one."

'Hah! You try being in his head lady! It took time to break him in! Plus, the man has a dirty mind, even when he sleeps!'

'Selmak, be quiet for two minutes! Please!' Jacob snapped.

Selmak threw her flippers in the air in disgust!

'Whatever!' she scoffed.

Jacob mentally sighed.

"Normally yes," Jacob continued. "But…it isn't going like I expected. Actually, I didn't really know what to expect to begin with. Selmak's been a little vague about the sex thing.'

Selmak's mouth fell open!

'You said you didn't want to discuss the issue!' Selmak exclaimed.

And again, Jacob was ignoring her.

"Can I ask, what you were expecting?" Janet asked snuggling against Jacob's chest.

"I don't know," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "I was expecting her to purr or something."

Selmak started laughing. Jacob just spilled the beans about Selmak being a girl. No one knew that little tidbit, not even his own daughter. Now he was never going to have sex with Janet.

"Her?" Janet giggled.

Jacob smiled, shaking his head, "Yeah, **her**. It's all bullshit this symbiote has no gender thing. True, physically they don't have a gender, but they do have tendencies."

"And Selmak's tendencies are female!"

'Damn right! I am woman hear my roar!' Selmak cheered.

Jacob mentally sighed at her to be quiet again.

"Well, I am her first male host," he chuckled.

"Oh, Jacob…you poor man!" Janet laughed. "I feel so sorry for you!"

'Hey, what about me? This isn't funny! I'm the one who has to put up with his dirty thoughts, his complaining about his hair line, which I can't do anything about!'

Selmak was getting madder by the second. Janet was laughing at her. And now Jacob was laughing too! There was **nothing** to laugh at!

"I am truly sorry," Jacob spoke softly, caressing Janet's face.

"It's ok, Jacob. I understand," she smiled. "After extensive research, I think I understand better than most about the relationship between the host and the symbiote."

"You are a doctor," he smirked.

"Who was very much looking forward to giving your own private, physical exam," she smiled devilishly.

"I would have liked that but Selmak killed the mood."

"I'll have to work on her then."

'Good luck! You and I will never speak!' Selmak shouted.

'Selmak! Put a sock in it!'

"Really, you're not turned off by me having a female symbiote in my head?" Jacob nervously asked.

"No, **she** can be…beneficial in moments like this."

"Janet, you have a dirty mind," he smiled, nuzzling her nose with his. "Of course, I should have guessed!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Janet, I remember when you came out of that storage closet."

'What closet?' Selmak asked and immediately began sifting through Jacob's memories.

It took a millisecond to find the memory. It was before Jacob blended with Selmak. He was at the SGC, only he had no idea what actually went on there at the time. He wasn't even aware he had cancer yet. He was there to visit his daughter but Samantha wasn't available and wouldn't be for a few days.

So, Jacob spent a few hours with George reminiscing before Jacob finally had to leave. He took a wrong turn down one of the tunnels and heard a woman cry out in the heat of passion. Jacob stopped in his tracks, wondering if he was imaging things, then the woman cried out again. A few moments later, a nearby door opened. Janet came out with an Air Force Major, they were both giggling until they spotted Jacob.

"Oh, my…I forgot about that," Janet said turning bright red.

"Must be a wild lady to have the guts to do that!"

'I can think of a few other names to call her!' Selmak commented.

'For fucks sake! Shut up!'

'FUCK YOU!'

Jacob sighed. Selmak was on the verge of taking over his body against his will just so she could leave the room.

"Janet, I had better go. Selmak and I are arguing. Which means I'm going to have a raging headache very soon."

Selmak sat and stewed as Jacob fixed his clothes then helped Janet with hers. The two were very touchy, feely with each other despite not having had sex. It was really annoying Selmak.

Nothing on this trip was going her way. She couldn't figure it out. Everything **always** went her way.

She thought she was going to vomit when Janet and Jacob kissed and hugged. Janet invited him to breakfast, which he gladly accepted.

However, the moment Jacob was away from Janet, Selmak felt his wrath. He was super pissed! But Selmak didn't care at the moment. She could be more stubborn than Jacob could!

In their quarters, Selmak was preparing her argument while Jacob was undressing. Only Jacob didn't say anything to her. He simply dropped his clothes on the floor and headed into the bathroom. Fine, she could be silent too!

After a few minutes Selmak had to say something.

'Jacob, are you going to turn the hot water on? I'm getting cold.'

'No. It's more for me than you anyway!'

Selmak was confused. Maybe it was an Earth custom.

'Why?' she asked.

'Figure it out yourself!'

* * *

Janet snuggled under the warm covers. Slowly waking with a smile on her face. Her body ached but it was the pleasant kind. The last two days have been a kind of blur, starting with breakfast that morning after the attempt at having sex with a two star General. 

She had been a little frustrated when he suddenly stopped kissing her. But that quickly faded. He surprised her by admitting some very intimate details about himself and Selmak. That took balls! And it made Janet realize she didn't even know Jacob at all.

That didn't stop her from inviting him to her home when the roads were finally clear. He had made arrangements to fly to San Diego by the weekend when the weather was supposed clear up so he was stuck in town for five days. It started out as just sex, with no strings attached. He understood that. Of course, it was so typical of a man to eagerly comply with such a proposition.

But over the course of the past two days something changed.

Day one started with a simple breakfast at the commissary. They ate and chatted much like the night before. Then set about their work for the day until meeting up again at lunch. He was the typical uptight, calculating, 'I'm a bad ass' General in front of the soldiers. But when alone and especially behind closed doors, he was anything but that man. Alone he was funny, attentive, and ticklish. Janet was pleasantly surprised to find out that Jacob Carter was **extremely** ticklish when in a relaxed setting.

That evening, at her home, Janet started noticing how much she and Jacob actually had in common. He liked opera and classical music, just like her. They even had the same favorites. The first and all time best opera, being Puccini's La Boheme.

She'll never be able to listen to the opera the same way again, not after having passionate sex, on the couch then the rug, in front of a roaring fireplace while the music played for hours. Thankfully she had a six CD changer, neither of them had stop what they were doing to change the disc.

Wow!

While he wasn't the perfect lover, he was smart enough to know that each woman was different and actually asked her very intimate questions. No man ever did that; she usually had to tell them! Plus, his stamina was a bonus, even though he was quick to mention that it was a perk from being a Tok'ra.

Again Janet was surprised. She assumed he had this big ego. But no, Jacob was humble and knew his limitations. He didn't like them. Who did like their limitations? But he strove to be the best person he could be during any given situation.

Then, last night, before dinner, the change happened.

They were simply sharing a bubble bath together, listening to Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2, drinking wine. Janet was completely relaxed while Jacob was gently massaging her feet and legs. Their eyes locked, only for a brief moment. It could have been the wine they were drinking or the candlelight affecting her vision. Either way, during the brief moment, those dark eyes of his seemed to penetrate deep into her psyche. She blushed, turning away unable to hold his gaze.

Even during their romantic candlelight dinner, a dinner he cooked, Janet had a hard time looking into his eyes without blushing. They were intense yet warm and never seemed to waver from her. After dinner, Jacob put on some nice slow music and asked her to dance with him. Janet couldn't remember what the music was or for how long they were dancing. She only remembered kissing his face as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

No sex though. No, not this time. This time they made love. It was slow, yet passionate and extremely affectionate. For how long, Janet didn't even know, nor did she care.

Even now, she didn't care that she was still exhausted. Janet slowly stretched and yawned, reminiscing about how wonderful it felt in Jacob's arms before, during, and after the lovemaking. Then she suddenly remembered she had fallen asleep, snuggled comfortably in his arms, while he was talking to her.

Janet quickly turned over to find she was alone in the bed. The clock read seven thirty in the morning. Then she noticed the rose on the pillow with a handwritten note. It simply said for her to come down stairs when she was ready. Signed, 'Affectionately yours, Jacob.'

"Jacob, you're such a romantic," she smiled, smelling the rose.

After getting up, Janet quickly slipped her robe on then headed down stairs, with the rose in her hand. She found Jacob in the kitchen busy making them breakfast. For a moment, she watched him from the doorway while he was oblivious to her presence. He seemed comfortably in place here in her home, wearing a pair of dark blue sweats, a gray Air Force T-shirt, and bare feet, kind of like he belonged. The man definitely knew his way around a kitchen, which again surprised her.

Then he turned to see her. She was greeted with a warm smile as he walked over to her.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Good morning, Jacob," she sighed, snuggling against his chest.

For a long moment they merely held each other. A moment Janet didn't want to end. It definitely felt so right being in his arms. Having him in her home, her bed.

"Coffee?" he asked as he escorted her to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Please," she yawned.

She watched him as he took the rose from her hand and placed in an already prepared thin vase. Then continued to watch him as he poured the coffee into her favorite cup, all the while wondering how he knew it was her favorite.

"You should clean your coffee cup from time to time," he said handing her the cup. "I assume it's your favorite. Might want to think about taking better care of it."

"Do you notice everything?" she asked taking the cream from his hand.

"No, not everything," he smiled. "Sugar?"

"No thank you, I'm sweet enough."

"That you are," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Hungry?"

"Famished!"

While he was finishing up at the stove, Janet noticed the faint smell of Pine Sol in the air. After taking a closer look, she saw the sink, counter and floor all seemed a little shinier than usual.

"Jacob, how long have you been up?" she asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"A few hours. I couldn't sleep so I did a little cleaning. Oh, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your car and did some grocery shopping for you. Your fridge was bare!"

"Sorry, I didn't plan on having such pleasant company," she cooed at him.

"Well, it's well stocked now. Plus, I cleaned it."

"What?" she spat out, nearly choking on that last sip of coffee.

"Really, Janet, when was the last time you cleaned your refrigerator? The drip pan underneath was chuck full of disgusting water. And were you running experiments in some of those containers? I just threw them all away, not wanting to risk a viral outbreak!"

Janet laughed as he carried two plates of scrambled eggs with vegetables and sat down beside her.

"I mean it, Janet! I opened one and my nose hairs were burning!" he joked, making her laugh even harder. "I'll buy you some replacements later."

"You don't have to do that," she smiled, then took a bite of her food. "Wow! You can really cook! This is delicious!"

"Oh, and my dinner last night…what was that?"

"I'm sorry, that was very delicious…I especially enjoyed my dessert!"

"Janet!"

Janet just gave him devilish smile making him shake his head.

"Truth is, that wasn't always the case," he admitted. "After my wife died I had to learn how to do a few things on my own. I had two teenagers to raise **and** feed! Of course, by the time they were both out of the house I finally nailed down the cooking thing!"

"Well, I'm grateful. But I have to warn you, you are spoiling me with all this good cooking!"

"As was intended," he smiled.

For the remainder of breakfast they made small talk, making plans for the day. It wasn't until they were cleaning up the dishes when Janet saw Jacob get this far away look. Janet learned that meant he was talking with Selmak.

Janet sighed. The past two days were nearly perfect. Only one little problem…Selmak.

Jacob was deeply troubled that his symbiote was not basking in the happiness. And Janet didn't know what to tell him. It was quite clear; Selmak did not like Janet.

She gently took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry," he frowned, looking down at her.

"Would it help if I talked with her?"

"No, I think that would only exacerbate things. I just don't understand! She's acting like a spoiled brat! Nothing's going her way so she pouts and completely ignores me. Every time I reach out to her I get this mental image of a hotel room door with the 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the door knob!"

"Maybe she just needs time," was the only thing Janet could think to say to him.

"Maybe," he sighed wrapping his arms around her. "Next week, when we're in San Diego, I'll have a long talk with her."

* * *

And Selmak thought things couldn't get any worse! 

Jacob was falling in love with Janet. He might not know it yet but Selmak could tell. And Janet was falling head over heels for Jacob. Selmak could see that too. Being an experienced female, Selmak recognized all the signs.

Janet started blushing for one thing. After the wild sex they had in front of the fireplace that first night, Selmak didn't think Janet was capable of blushing or being embarrassed. The more she blushed, the more Jacob teased her only causing her to blush more. It was enough to make Selmak want to puke!

The two were almost in constant contact with each other. Kissing, holding hands, cuddling, having sex or making love. From their first kiss at the SGC to their long goodbye kiss at the airport. Of course, being confined due to the bad weather was a huge reason. One both Janet and Jacob thoroughly enjoyed. One that Selmak did not enjoy.

Yet, during the cuddling and talking, Jacob would periodically reach out to Selmak, trying to include her in his happiness. She would only withdraw even further. At first it was because Selmak didn't trust Janet. The woman was a doctor and had dissected a symbiote or two in her time. Second, she was a chocolate thief! Third, because Janet didn't fit into any of Selmak's prerequisites that she had laid down for finding a mate for her and Jacob.

It was hopeless! The happier Jacob got, the more depressed Selmak got. It finally reached a point where her melancholy mood was effecting her host. Perhaps the trip to San Diego was what they needed. A chance for them both to reflect on the past week's events.

For the duration of the flight Jacob's mind was quiet, pretending to be asleep. Thinking about it, Selmak would have done the same thing if their positions were reversed. And the way she's been acting lately, she deserved to be ignored.

In San Diego, Jacob's mood picked up again, as did Selmak's. She loved Jacob's grandchildren just as deeply as he did. Plus, this occasion was special, it was the first time, in a long time, the entire Carter family was under one roof. Jacob had visited as often as he could, but Sam very rarely joined him, never wanting to interfere with what little time he had with the grandkids.

As promised, Jacob took the grandkids to Disneyland. Selmak realized he was trying to do everything in his power to make her happy. This made her feel guilty so she finally came out of her shell. To be honest, she didn't know why she stayed there for so long and wondered if Jacob's stubbornness had been rubbing off on her.

Jacob was happy. The happiest Selmak ever felt from her host. Shouldn't she be happy for him and with him?

Selmak surprised herself when she hesitated to answer the question. Then it dawned on her why. The sulking, the foul mood, ignoring Jacob when he extended the olive branch as a peace offering…Selmak was jealous.

She was a woman after all. She had truly come to love Jacob. Obviously more so than she realized. And she had been with him now for six years, a long time for a relationship between a man and a woman. Plus, they were always ribbing each other with playful, sometimes rude comments. But they were always in jest or affection. And now Jacob's comments of affection were being directed towards someone else.

After reviewing her ridiculous list of requirements, Selmak realized they were all characteristics that Selmak preferred. None were Jacob's. But even Janet didn't fall under any of Jacob's previous categories of women he liked. Each one was so different. Looking more closely, Selmak did find one thing they all had in common. Allison, his wife, had the most of it. Spirit. Never wavering, never ending spirit. And Janet had lots of it too.

After all, the woman was bold enough to take on Jacob. She even stabbed him in the ass! The more Selmak thought about it the more it started to make sense why Jacob was falling in love with Janet. And even though Janet's spirit initially attracted him to her, it was the differences from his wife that made him fall in love with Janet.

Two thousand years old and Selmak thought she knew everything about love. Boy, was she wrong! And did she really feel bad. Worse because Jacob was the one making an effort to talk while she just ignored him.

However, now that they were back in the commissary at the SGC, now that she was ready to do that talking with Jacob, it was too late. And Selmak felt the stake go right though her heart with only herself too blame.

Janet did a lot of thinking while away from Jacob. She truly loved Jacob but understood, all to well, the relationship between symbiote and host. She knew the rift between Jacob and Selmak would only get worse if something wasn't done about it.

Selmak never felt such anguish. Of course, she never knew how it felt to be dumped. Even though Janet's choice of words was more articulate, it still fucking hurt. Selmak felt how queasy Jacob's stomach instantly became. How humiliated he felt when he tried to leave only to have his tray of food knocked all over him. Normally, Jacob would have been furious. Instead, he simply walked away. Thankfully there were only a couple of people in the commissary who witnessed the accident.

Selmak instantly let him feel her regret for everything she put him through. She tried to reach out to him with her mind to tell him how sorry she felt. But it was his turn to lock himself behind the door and ignore her.

And thus, suddenly she was in control of his body. Not knowing exactly what to do, she headed to their quarters so they could be alone. And so she could think without distractions.

* * *

One thing about the SGC was that if there was a rumor that spread like wild fire, it wasn't an actual rumor but a fact. When General Hammond heard that his friend, **the** General Jacob Carter, was having a love affair with the CMO, one Dr. Janet Fraiser, George still couldn't believe it. 

There were several witnesses who saw the pair eating together in the commissary on a number of occasions. That didn't mean squat in George's book. When the witnesses' accounts said that Jacob was smiling and laughing, then George had to start believing the rumor. And if that wasn't enough to convince him, the guards at the gates told George that Jacob was in Janet's car when they left.

George had half a mind to call the doctor's house and ask for Jacob, just to tease him. What else are friends for? When George and Jacob were younger, before they were married, both often teased each other and made bets about which woman they could get to dance with them. That was, until the two met these two bubbly women named Marie and Allison, who later ended up being George and Jacob's wives. Then the two men had serious talks about how they had no idea about being fathers when both had their first born children on the way.

Both their families were close until Allison Carter was killed. The timing for George's promotion couldn't have come at a worse time. Jacob really needed his best friend and George could only be there for the funeral. But he and Marie took Jacob in a room, just the three of them, just so he could let his tears out. Crying was something he would never do in front of the children or anyone else.

Then years later, when George lost Marie, Jacob was there for him. Only George never hesitated to cry in front of his family. Only other military personnel, Jacob excluded. And the two were single again, this time joking about how no woman would want to be with them because they lost their hair!

Honestly, George was happy for Jacob. It was good to see the swagger back in Jacob's step as he waltzed around the SGC. George didn't even mind when Jacob preferred to sit with the Dr. Fraiser instead of him for a late breakfast.

George had to shake his head and smile as he watched the couple. He never imagined such a pairing. But the more he thought about what kind of woman the doctor was the more it made sense why Jacob was attracted to her. She as probably the only woman, other than his late wife, that could handle a man like Jacob. And vice versa!

Suddenly George saw Jacob make that face. The same face all men make when they suddenly feel sick to their stomach because they were just dumped. Then George felt really bad for Jacob as he tried to make an exit only to have his food spilt all over himself by a dumbass named Felger.

That guy was a geek; even George would say it. As Jacob quickly left the commissary, George got to his feet.

"Felger, leave. One of the cooks will call the janitor to clean up the mess," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, Sir…I'm sorry, Sir."

"Just go!"

After Felger left George took Jacob's seat across from Dr. Fraiser. The woman was on the verge of tears.

"There's a rumor going around about you and my best friend," George said in a hushed tone. "One that I couldn't at first believe. I know it's none of my business. What you do with your private life is up to you. But let me give you a piece of advice, Janet, the next time you rip a man's heart out make sure you do it somewhere private so he can at least keep some of his dignity."

"Yes, Sir," she whispered as her tears fell.

George hesitated to pry, but he was curious. After all, Jacob was his best friend. And Janet's tears were a little confusing.

"May I ask, why?" he asked.

"Selmak doesn't like me. It was bothering Jacob. I thought it would be best for both of them," she wept.

George sighed. Then he got up and slowly helped the doctor to her feet and escorted her somewhere private. There were times when George wasn't a General. With his granddaughters he was always a big cuddly teddy bear. With friends he was a drinking buddy or sometimes the designated driver. Today, he was a shoulder to cry on.

Through her tears she explained that she deeply loved Jacob and that she would do anything for him. George understood why she did what she did. He didn't entirely understand the relationship between host and symtiote but obviously she did. It took guts to make the choice she did.

After dealing with Janet, George headed out to find Jacob. It wasn't hard. George knew Jacob would go to his quarters. Jacob always liked to be alone when depressed. However, George was surprised to see Jacob crying when the door opened.

"_Oh, excuse me General Hammond. I must apologize for my host's appearance_," Selmak said quickly wiping tears from Jacob's face.

"Selmak?"

"_Please forgive Jacob right now. He isn't in the mood to talk to anyone…and it's all my fault_," he wept.

George felt weird. The man before him looked like his best friend, but it definitely wasn't Jacob crying. George wasn't sure if he should offer Selmak a tissue or his shoulder. Only Selmak decided for him and surprised him a little. Oh well, Janet only cried on one shoulder, at least the other one was dry for Selmak.

If George didn't know any better, he would swear that Selmak was reacting just like a woman! The symbiote did come from a female host. That would be a riot if Jacob Carter were stuck with a female symbiote! But later, there were more important issues at the moment.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," George smiled patting Selmak on the back. "It will make you feel better. Then maybe we'll see how we can fix this situation."

"_I'd like that, very much_," he sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket.

Selmak took a seat at the small table while George too the other chair for himself.

"Whenever you're ready," George smiled.

Selmak nodded then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"_The whole thing started about two thousand years ago when I was born. Egeria knew I was a troublemaker then. I just couldn't help myself…_"

"Selmak, I meant what happened between you, Jacob and Janet," George gently reminded.

"_But you said from the beginning and that it would make me feel better_," Selmak insisted with even bigger tears rolling down his cheeks. "_I **need** to…_"

"Very well," George sighed, while on the inside he was asking himself what the hell he had actually gotten himself into.

* * *

After a long talk with General Hammond, so long Selmak had to practically feed him coffee intravenously to keep him awake because he kept falling asleep on her, Selmak was determined to set things right. And to do that meant Selmak had to do some groveling. Something she's never really had to do before and wasn't exactly sure how too. But for Jacob's sake, she was going to do it. 

Selmak made a quick stop into the kitchen heading straight into the huge walk-in refrigerator. She blatantly ignored the cook who inquired what General Carter was doing. When he asked again, Selmak used Jacob's voice and told the man to fuck off and that it was none of his damn business. Then added that he shouldn't be questioning a two star General who could easily have the cook re-assigned to Antarctica! The cook quickly left and Selmak finally found what she was looking for.

With the cake in one hand and two plates and two forks in the other, Selmak headed for Dr. Fraiser's office. She figured she might as well bring a peace offering to break the ice. First, for this to work, the doctor still had to be on base. Selmak knew General Hammond wouldn't let her drive anywhere, not after she crashed a car into a tree on her first attempt behind the wheel.

Relief, followed by trepidation…the doctor's office door was open and the light was on. Selmak peered in to make sure Dr. Fraiser was in her office. Janet was at her desk busy writing in patients' folders. Selmak's heart sank, the woman looked like an emotional wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot, no doubt from crying, and she was slouched over her desk, so unlike Janet's energetic nature.

After gathering up her courage, Selmak slowly walked in; ready to do **anything** to fix the mess she inadvertently made. Her tread was much lighter than Jacob's stomping, so Janet didn't notice Selmak's presence until a shadow fell across the paperwork Janet was working on.

"Jacob," Janet exclaimed, somewhat surprised but obviously still sad.

"_Jacob's not in right now. But if you leave your name and message I'll be sure he gets back to you_," Selmak joked.

Only Janet didn't laugh.

"_I am sorry Dr. Fraiser. My attempt at humor to break the ice was inappropriate. Please, forgive me._"

"What do you want, Selmak? Come to gloat?"

Selmak sighed her shoulders slightly slumped.

"_No, I have come to apologize for my recent behavior. I brought some chocolate cake. I have discovered that chocolate always makes me feel better when I'm depressed._"

Janet blinked in surprise.

"_Not that I get depressed, that line was actually something Jacob told me once. I would eat chocolate nonstop simply because I love it_," Selmak added while setting the cake down on the corner of the desk. "_I understand it is a favorite of yours too. Am I right?_"

"Yes," Janet sighed, setting her pen down.

"_Janet…may I call you Janet_?" Selmak, anxiously asked.

Janet simply nodded.

"_Janet, you and I got off on the wrong foot, so to speak…that's an odd phrase for me, I don't have feet…_"

"Your point," Janet interjected.

"_Right, sorry, I do tend to talk nonstop at times. On more than one occasion Jacob has asked me to keep quiet!_"

"What's he doing now?" Janet asked, with a slight spark in her eye.

Now it was Selmak's turn to slouch as she sat down in a chair in front of Janet's desk.

"_He's angry with me. And he's very upset. Locked himself behind a door within his mind. There's a huge sign on it that says 'Authorized Personnel Only' then a smaller sign in bold red letters 'No, Selmak is not authorized so fuck off'._"

That comment made Janet giggle softly.

"_I'm not angry with him. What happened today in the commissary between you and Jacob is all my fault_," Selmak admitted, finally setting the plates and forks on Janet's desk.

"You won't get any arguments from me on that!" Janet commented, opening her desk drawer.

Selmak saw Janet had pulled out a knife then proceeded to cut the cake. The room was filled with an awkward silence as the pieces of cake were placed on the plates. She still wasn't sure about what to say but decided to use Jacob's approach…no bullshit, only straight and to the point.

"_Truth is Janet, I'm the bitch…I was jealous of you_."

"Jealous?" Janet asked, taking a bite of cake.

"_Yes. As you are aware, I am definitely a woman…which sounds strange coming out of a man's mouth. Let's just say my persona is feminine, while Jacob's is as masculine as it could be…_"

"You love him," Janet stated plainly.

Selmak nodded.

"And he loves you?" Janet hesitantly asked.

"_The love we share is different…it's complicated. We're constant companions. We almost don't have any choice but to love each other to function as one. But I must admit…I do love Jacob a little more than my other hosts because he is a man. But the love with have for each other is platonic; there's nothing romantic or sexual about it. Nothing like the love he has for you._"

"The…love he has for me?"

"_Yes, Janet. Despite me being a pain in the ass, Jacob has fallen deeply in love you. It wasn't intended. It just…happened. Actually the whole thing is ironic; I came to Earth to find a mate for Jacob and me. He, of course, had no idea what I was doing. He seemed intent on drinking beer and eating steak! Meeting a woman or even having sex was the furthest thing from his mind._"

Janet burst into a hearty laugh. Selmak was confused, she didn't remember saying anything funny.

"Selmak, you can't plan on falling in love with someone! It's hit or miss; you never know when love is going to hit you straight on! Really…it's an accident waiting to happen!"

Selmak picked up her fork and started eating her piece of cake as Janet continued. The woman was very perceptive. Her words were wise for someone so young, compared to Selmak's age that is. Then during the conversation, Selmak realized the sacrifice Janet had made for the sake of Jacob's relationship with Selmak. Janet had been waiting for a man like Jacob to come into her life, to sweep her off her feet, to make her feel like a woman should feel when deeply in love. But she gave it up, and not easily, it was ripping her heart apart.

Yes, Janet loved Jacob, imperfections and all. Hurting him to help him was the hardest thing she had ever done. Selmak suddenly had a hard time eating her cake. Each bite was becoming difficult to swallow. No doubt, Janet would give her life for Jacob's and Selmak already knew he would do the same for Janet.

Not only did Selmak rip Jacob's heart apart by also Janet's.

"Selmak?"

"_What? Oh. I apologize_," Selmak frowned looking at the half-eaten piece of cake on her plate.

"Talking with Jacob?"

"_No, he's sleeping right now. I was thinking about what you said. Your actions were commendable. I deeply regret that you had to go through that, for Jacob and I._"

"So, what do we do now?" Janet asked, getting up and pouring two cups of coffee.

"_You and I start over. That would be the logical course of action. Get to know each other. See what we have in common and what our differences are_."

"Well, we have two things in common," Janet smiled, setting the cups down on the desk and taking her seat again.

Selmak gave her a curious look.

"We both love Jacob and chocolate," Janet smiled.

Selmak smiled.

"I have noticed some differences between you and Jacob."

"_Really? Usually only Tok'ra notice the differences between the host and symbiote_."

"For one thing, you're left handed, Jacob uses his right hand. When you sit up straight, you appear more relaxed than he does. Jacob tends to use a lot of hand gestures when he talks, you keep yours on your together."

"_You are a very perceptive woman, Janet_," Selmak grinned.

"True, but I've worked closely with the Tok'ra on the alpha site. I even had a few volunteers fill out a survey, so I could better understand the relationship between symbiote and host, from a scientific point of view. I had some interesting findings, both host and symbiote filled the questionnaire out. On each one there were two distinct personalities, even the writings were different. So, for one week straight, I watched the Tok'ra and made observations. That's why I'm acutely aware of the differences between you and Jacob."

"_Well, here is one difference you may not be aware of. I do not like coffee. I forced Jacob to give up the vile stuff,_" Selmak said pushing the cup away.

"Yes, I am aware, Selmak. I caught Jacob smelling the coffee grounds in the bag. He confessed that you don't let him drink coffee so he has to get his fix my other means," Janet retorted. "Besides, you haven't tried **my** coffee. It's one hundred times better than that shit they serve in the commissary. Try it, it will make the chocolate cake taste better…I promise."

Selmak narrowed her eyes, then asked, "_Is this an attempt at getting Jacob his fix or to get me to try new things_?"

"A little of both," Janet smiled. "Think of the coffee as a peace offering to Jacob."

Still having some reservations about the coffee issue, Selmak slowly picked up the cup.

"_A peace offering…to Jacob_," Selmak repeated.

"If you love him, you'll do it for him."

Of course Selmak loved him!

Selmak held the cup beneath her nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled good. But that's what she thought the first time she tried it too. Only it tasted bitter at the time, a flavor her taste buds were not expecting. Of course, Jacob preferred his coffee black. Sugar might have helped. In fact, the entire bag of sugar would have helped!

"Here, try a bite of cake first," Janet smiled holding a bite to Selmak's mouth.

After allowing Janet to feed her the bite of cake, Selmak slowly took a sip of the hot black liquid.

* * *

His senses suddenly were running amuck. At first Jacob thought he was dreaming. Then his senses told him that he wasn't dreaming. The all to familiar aroma! The wonderful flavor! The awakening in his body and mind! 

**COFFEE!**

And not just any coffee! The best coffee on the damn planet because it was Janet's coffee. He recognized the smell having made it himself. But…that would mean that Selmak was with Janet.

Jacob felt the amusement from his symbiote as he emerged from hiding. Selmak immediately sent him her mental briefing of the day's events from the time Janet dumped him in the commissary to the long conversation with George and to the girl talk Janet and Selmak had for the past hour.

Confusion was the first thing Jacob felt. He thought Selmak hated Janet. Yet the two were chatting like a couple of schoolgirls making jokes about him and his hairline! Then Jacob rehashed over the conversation between Selmak and George. The one where she bored poor George to sleep a few times by going over her entire two thousand year history. The one where Selmak…

'Shit! Selmak! Did you have to tell George you were a female symbiote? Christ! Why don't you just announce it over the PA system! George is never going to let this go, not after all the shit I put him through when we were young!'

Selmak mentally laughed at him while carrying on her conversation with Janet. Carrying on two conversations at once was still difficult for Jacob. More than a few times he would say something he was supposed to be thinking. Thank God he never said anything embarrassing.

'And coffee! You are drinking coffee! Give me back my body! I want a drink too!'

'Alright,' she told him. 'Give me a moment.'

Jacob sent her an image of himself standing there, glaring with his arms folding across his chest.

"_Janet. It is time for me to retire," Selmak said. "The grouch is awake and demanding that he have his cup of coffee. But I thought you should know first…you were right. The coffee does taste good with the cake._"

'Does this mean I can have coffee, from now on?' he anxiously asked as she relinquished control of his body back to him.

'Yes, Jacob. Two requirements though. It must only be Janet's coffee and you have to have cake with it.'

'DEAL!'

Jacob quickly guzzled the rest of the cup of coffee down.

"More, please?" he asked, smiling and handing Janet the cup.

Janet merely laughed at him and did as he asked.

'Selmak…'

'Go to her Jacob. Go on.'

Through their bond he felt her acceptance of Janet. Something he desperately needed. Then getting up he walked over to Janet, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her ear.

"I missed you…that's what I wanted to say this morning in the commissary," he whispered.

"I'm sor…"

Jacob quickly turned her around in his arms, took the cup from her hand and set it down, then looked directly into her soft brown eyes.

"No apologies, Janet. Selmak did enough for the both of us. I'm not angry with you. I understand why you did it. And I appreciate the gesture, as does Selmak."

"I missed you too," she sighed snuggling against him and holding him tightly.

Taking hold of Janet's hand, Jacob led her to the small couch she had in her office. He wrapped his right arm around her as they sat together. He didn't want to speak but just look at her beauty and be enchanted by it.

The fingertips of his left hand gently brushed her cheek, her brow, her cute little button nose, and finally her soft warm lips. They didn't need to speak what was on their minds. Together they leaned in and kissed. As the kiss deepened, Jacob could taste the bitterness of the coffee and the sweet chocolate in Janet's mouth. And thought he heard purring deep within his mind. He wasn't sure because he was concentrating more on what he was feeling at the moment.

But the moment didn't last long.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat rather loudly! Startled, Jacob and Janet pulled apart, slightly out of breath. Janet quickly turned red and hid her face in the crook of his shoulder when they saw who it was.

"You three might want to think about shutting the door next time," George smiled then stepped into the office. "Or better yet, get a room!"

"Sorry, George. Got carried away in the moment," Jacob said, pulling Janet closer into his chest as she continued to hid her face.

"I take it…"

"Don't worry George, we'll let you know if there's a wedding!" Jacob joked.

George laughed. Jacob got to his feet, pulling Janet with him by her hand.

"I'm sorry General. It was my fault, I forgot the door was open," Janet said.

"I'm just glad the three of you are now in agreement."

"Yes, Selmak sends her thanks. As do I," Jacob smiled. "So, what do you want? Janet and I were about to go have sex!"

"Jacob!" Janet protested, playfully slapping him.

"What? He's my best friend, Janet," Jacob explained. "We used to joke about it all the time until we became fathers. Then sex wasn't so fun anymore. Especially when you're wife's eight, nine months pregnant and out to here!"

"At which point, our wives were saying we would never have sex again because they were not going to have more children…ever!" George laughed.

"Seriously, George, what's up?" Jacob asked, knowing George would not interrupt Jacob's intimate moment with Janet unless it was very important.

"SG-1 hasn't returned from their mission."

"Is this the same mission Sam had to leave San Diego early for?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, they left at 0300 this morning and are now six hours over due," George replied. "I have a team ready and waiting. I thought you might want to lead them, Jacob."

"What about Janet? What if they need medical attention?" Jacob asked.

"That's why I came here first," George smiled. "Only I had no idea the two of you would be together."

"I can be ready in ten minutes, Sir," Janet smiled then turned to Jacob and whispered, "We'll continue this later."

Jacob smiled from ear to ear as he watched her leave.

"I'll meet you in the Control Room in five minutes. You can brief my there," Jacob said after Janet was gone.

"Before you head out, might I say something," George said, stopping Jacob by putting a hand on his friend's chest.

"What?"

"Your canopy's open," George simply said.

Jacob looked down then quickly zipped up his pants.

"Shit! Janet, you horny little devil!" Jacob muttered under his breath

"Oh, right Jacob! I know you better! The only horny devil is you!" George scoffed as he turned to leave.

"Hey, that was when I was young!" Jacob countered as he followed George. "And as I recall you were just as horny! Shit, we were only twenty-one at the time. Flying fast and getting laid was all we cared about!"

"And now?" George seriously asked, coming to a stop.

Jacob sighed, "I love her."

"Good, now why don't you tell her instead of me. Cause I sure as hell ain't going to give you a kiss!"

'What about me?' Selmak asked, startling Jacob.

'No way! We are spoken for! I can't believe you told him you thought he was a handsome man too! Honestly Selmak, what were you thinking?'

'I was upset. He held me while I was crying!'

'Oh God, don't remind me,' Jacob groaned. 'Listen, let's just get back in piece. We have some intimate moments with Janet we need to share!'

'That woman! I didn't realize what a dirty little mind she has!'

'Then you two should get along swell! Dirty minds think alike!'

Selmak responded and sent him a mental image causing Jacob to burst into laughter.

"What is it?" George asked.

"Selmak was just sharing some dirty thoughts with me," Jacob grinned causing George to shake his head and laugh.

* * *

Sitting there, in the damp dirt, with her team under guard by three Jaffa, Sam was grateful for the time she got to spend with her niece and nephew, and of course her brother, his wife, and eventually her father before heading out on this mission. Just SG-1's luck to come, exploring a deserted planet inhabited only by trees and wildlife, and get captured by a stranded cargo ship full of a dozen or so Jaffa. They didn't know the exact number, but Teal'c was certain there were a few hiding amongst the trees, possible patrolling the immediate area. 

The only fortunate thing was that the Jaffa didn't know about the Stargate because the planet's gate was listed on the ancient's map, therefore was unknown to the Goa'uld. They seemed more intent on attempting to fix their ship rather than exploring the countryside. From the looks of them, they were extremely young and inexperienced. But they had more fire power and the Colonel didn't want to risk anyone getting injured so they surrendered, know reinforcements would arrive. Then SG-1 could make their move.

It was just a matter of time.

"Did you guys hear the rumor going around the SGC?" Colonel O'Neill asked quietly.

Sam heard the rumor but didn't want to believe it.

"I heard something about Janet," Daniel said.

"It seems our little Janet hooked up with a two star General," O'Neill continued.

"General Hammond!" Daniel exclaimed.

Sam sighed, closing her eyes. The shit hit the fan with this one. The Colonel won't drop the subject so easily. Not this one!

"No, the other two star General, the one with the snake in his head!"

"Jacob?" Daniel asked quietly, nervously glancing towards Sam.

"Yep, dad and the doctor!" O'Neill chirped.

"Sir!" Sam protested.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter! Let the man live a little!" O'Neill retorted.

"It's just a rumor, Sir," she insisted.

"No, it's not," O'Neill countered, smiling. "Teal'c and I saw them at the movie theatre the day before Jacob flew down to San Diego. Right Teal'c?"

"You are correct," Teal'c added.

"They were quite…playful with each other. I don't think they were really watching the movie," the Colonel explained. "In fact, I was about to tell them to get a room but someone beat me to it. They hurried out of there like a couple of horny teenagers!"

"Sir, please! I don't need a picture! Janet's only six months older than me!"

"So?" Daniel and the Colonel asked at the same time.

Typical, men don't give a shit about the age difference between a woman and a man, as long as she's younger, beautiful, has big boobs, long legs and a tight ass! Sam sighed in disgust.

"Anyway, it's not like Jacob's an old man with that snake in his head. T tells me Selmak can make it so Jacob can have sex as long as he wants!"

That was one mental image Sam didn't want, her father having sex with her best friend…**repeatedly**…for **many** hours! Sam cringed trying to block the image from her mind.

"Really, as long as he wants?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, apparently Jacob spent five days at Janet's house!"

"Guys! I happen to be a woman!" Sam snapped. "And that's my father you're talking about!"

"Come on Carter, you should be happy for the man! I think they make the perfect couple," O'Neill said. "Jacob's one tough General and Janet's one tough lady who isn't afraid to take shit from anyone, even Generals! I even heard she stabbed Jacob in the ass with needle! About time it was some else's ass and not mine!"

'Dear God…this is Samantha Carter…Help me from this insanity!' Sam thought to herself.

It instantly started pouring rain.

'Thanks…I think,' she thought.

* * *

The joking had stopped as soon as Jacob stepped into the Control Room. Selmak knew to be on guard for anything. Not that she had to worry, Jacob was a fierce fighter, very observant and attune to his surroundings, and had excellent instincts during the heat of battle. 

If not for Jacob, there were a few intense situations where Selmak would have joined her mother in the afterlife! After each one she kissed and cuddled the back of his brain stem for saving her symbiote ass.

Only today, Jacob asked that they all get home in one piece, not only for his family's sake but also for Janet's. The two had a brief moment alone in the tunnel outside the Gate Room. Selmak wasn't surprised when Jacob shared his feelings for Janet, telling her he loved her. And he mentioned that Selmak was beginning to come around. Janet seemed extremely happy by that news, confessing her feelings for Jacob ran deep, much deeper than she expected.

Now, while Jacob had point, Selmak was keeping an eye on Janet for him. Always aware of the doctor's position, which never meandered more than a meter or two behind Jacob. Selmak had to admit Janet was a beautiful woman, even in green fatigues. It was her face. So full of expression and never hesitating to express what she was feeling at any particular moment.

She, like Jacob, was in full military mode. Selmak was even glad Jacob traded in his Tok'ra uniform for the fatigues, they were so much more comfortable and easier to maneuver in. Plus, Jacob felt more comfortable with a gun instead of a zat gun, as O'Neill calls it.

After following a trail for four miles, the rain finally stopped, Jacob and Selmak together spotted the cargo ship where three Jaffa held SG-1 as prisoners. Jacob quickly signaled the team to stop then proceed on his own for a few more meters. They came to a stop behind a large tree and pulled out their binoculars.

'Can you see how many?' he asked.

'Seven, inside the ship, three outside. Ten all together,' Selmak reported. 'Their ship must be damaged otherwise they wouldn't be here.'

'Agreed, they look young too.'

'Could be a training mission of some kind.'

'No, they wouldn't be left stranded on a deserted planet for a training exercise,' Jacob said.

'You're right,' Selmak agreed. 'They must be waiting for pick up or attempting to repair their ship. SG-1 was just unlucky to come across them.'

'What about the Stargate? Why don't the Jaffa use it?'

'This planet was from the map of the ancients. I doubt the Jaffa know there is a Stargate. O'Neill could bullshit better than anyone and claim SG-1 came in a ship and it flew off!'

'You're right about that! Jack can be full of shit sometimes,' Jacob chuckled. 'Alright, let's reposition the team and save our people.'

'Yes, Sir!' Selmak saluted, making Jacob smile.

He loved it when she mentally saluted to him. It made him feel like he out ranked her. When in fact, she out ranked him. But this was a Tau'ri mission, so Selmak deferred command to Jacob.

She was nice like that at times.

* * *

So as not to piss Janet off by keeping her out of the line of fire, Jacob included her in his plan but made sure her position was the safest. He had the young Lieutenant from SG-12 give Janet his sniper rifle, since she was experienced with the weapon. It made practical sense, and military sense, to keep their only medical officer out of harms way. He didn't want to be an eyewitness of her being in the thick of it, not with the strong and deep feelings he had towards her. It was hard enough that his daughter was already in the line of fire. 

As Jacob's plan unfolded, all was going well. The three Jaffa were easily eliminated and Colonel O'Neill's team was now armed. Jacob didn't even get a chance to ask Sam if she was all right because that's when all hell broke loose!

The Jaffa in the ship came out in force, along with half a dozen more Jaffa from the tree line, that Jacob or Selmak didn't expect. Staff weapons fired. Jacob and the others found themselves caught in the crossfire. It seemed that weapons fire was exchanged from all directions. If not for his years of military training it would have been easy to get confused and then killed.

With Selmak on board it was like having second sight. She could see things that he missed while quickly glancing around. As a result his aim was much more accurate when shooting down the enemy during such an intense battle.

"Nice plan Jacob!" Colonel O'Neill shouted as they all took refuge between a couple of tree logs, which had fallen down long ago.

"Don't worry Jack, I've got everything under control," Jacob smiled, reaching for his radio. "If you have the shot, take them down!"

"_Understood._"

A moment later, a Jaffa fell dead from gunshot wound, then another, and another. The Jaffa from the tree line redirected their staff weapons, shooting wildly at the general direction from where the sniper was positioned.

"Sweet!" Jack smiled. "Sorry I doubted you Jacob! Who's the sniper?"

"You don't want to know," Jacob said, then started firing his P90.

Jacob couldn't report what was happening to everyone else because he was busy with his own problems. Selmak dutifully reported that the Tau'ri were gaining the advantage while Jacob was locked in hand to hand combat because his fucking gun jammed.

'WOW!'

'Selmak, I'm a little busy!' Jacob told her as he was trying to keep a knife from his face. 'Mind giving me a little adrenaline boost!'

After successfully shoving the Jaffa away, at least temporarily away, Selmak started hooting and hollering in his head.

'Selmak!'

'Wow, Jacob, Janet can kick ass!'

'What?' Jacob quickly asked looking past the Jaffa he was fighting.

He saw Janet being held by one Jaffa. Another was approaching but she raised her feet up and smashed the guy's face in with her boots.

'The first time she nailed him in the nuts!' Selmak roared excitedly.

Jacob being distracted was only momentary. But it was enough of a distraction that he was too late and unable to duck the Jaffa's right hook. Jacob fell hard to the ground. His mouth filled with the metallic taste of his blood.

'Sorry,' Selmak said meekly as Jacob quickly got back on his feet.

His attacker was suddenly shot down before advancing again.

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked, hurrying to him.

"I'm fine," Jacob said, the sprinted towards Janet's position.

Somehow, he never saw how, she managed to free herself from the one Jaffa's hold. Her back was to the other one, whose face was bleeding profusely as he slowly got to his feet.

'Ouch! She's viscous! Don't ever piss her off Jacob, she could probably rip your balls off!' Selmak said.

Really, Janet was rather fierce and aggressive! It was getting Selmak all excited but it was scaring the shit out of Jacob. He didn't want to see Janet get hurt, even though she appeared to have the one Jaffa under total control. He was going down. And he was twice her size and at least three times her weight! But it was the other Jaffa Jacob was going for. He had his blade in hand, raised and ready to strike. He was the one scaring Jacob. And to his surprise, Selmak was scared now too. She suddenly kicked in an extra adrenaline boost to get him going even faster!

* * *

Janet whirled around just in time to see the knife beginning to come down. Only it never reached its mark. Jacob appeared out of nowhere! He must have been running at full speed, with no intention whatsoever of slowing down, until he literally hit his target. 

The bone crushing impact could be felt as well as heard, causing Janet to jump back and involuntarily cry out. The Jaffa had to be at least one hundred fifty pounds heavier than Jacob and was twice as thick as Jacob's slender frame. Regardless, upon impact the Jaffa went down leaving Janet standing there, briefly wondering if Jacob broke half the bones in his body after smacking into the Jaffa like a runaway freight train!

Thinking fast as the two men crashed hard onto the forest floor, Janet quickly searched for a weapon. It seemed like it took an eternity to locate a zat. The whole time Janet could hear Jacob and the Jaffa grunting, growling as they were struggling to gain the advantage over one another. When she turned to fire, both men were back on their feet, locked with their hands on each other's throats.

"Shit…please Jacob don't be mad at me," she cursed, then fired the zat at both of them.

The sudden shock sent both men flying in opposite directions, dazed but not out. Janet was quick to fire a second shot at the Jaffa before he could get to his feet. Dropping the zat, she then hurried to Jacob who was laughing.

"Jacob…look at me," she ordered, thinking he had a head injury or something.

He continued laughing as she examined his neck and head.

"I can't believe you shot me!" he said as he sat up.

"I didn't have a choice," she explained while still examining him. "I couldn't risk letting him kill you."

"Selmak and I are both very grateful," he smiled.

"As am I…to both of you for saving my life," she said, helping him to his feet.

"Well, this is a lovely sight!" Colonel O'Neill commented.

Janet turned to see him standing there with the other members of SG-1, as SG-12 was corralling the last three surviving Jaffa in the near distance.

"When's the wedding?" he asked, with a quirky smile on his face. "Teal'c and Daniel like weddings. I'm partial to bachelor parties!"

"Funny Jack, real funny!" Jacob scoffed.

Janet noticed that Sam was being unusually quiet. She had that nervous look, biting the inside of her bottom lip. She didn't even seem able to meet Janet's eyes or her own fathers. There was uncertainty in Sam's blue eyes as they quickly darted from Janet to Jacob, back to Janet then at the ground then to Jacob again before she finally turned to look in the opposite direction.

Jacob must have noticed his daughter's uncertainty too. How could he not, he was watching her very anxiously, possibly seeking his own daughter's approval.

"Excuse me for a minute?" he asked Janet.

Janet nodded then watched as Jacob gently took Sam by her arm and led her away for a private father daughter talk. While Sam was obviously not sure about the relationship between her father and Janet, the guys, on the other hand, were standing there grinning from ear to ear. Even Teal'c had a small smile with his eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked.

"You and Jacob," Jack chuckled. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. May I suggest, if you two decide to do a little hanky panky in a movie theatre again, try the back row, in a corner. It's perfect for making out! Trust me!"

Janet immediately felt the redness creep into her cheeks. She was both shocked and embarrassed.

"Congratulations, Janet," Daniel smiled, gently squeezing her hand.

"Jacob is an honorable man. He will treat you well," Teal'c smiled, then nodded his head.

"Hey, don't for get Selmak guys!" Jack said. "Janet's one **lucky** lady!"

"Thank you Colonel, that's very nice of you to say that about Selmak," Janet smiled.

She was surprised. The Colonel never had anything nice to say about the Tok'ra or symbiotes. Only she should have known better!

"Well, you ought to know from first hand experience," Jack continued. "I know exactly what the little snake can do for yours and Jacob's…" he paused, looked around then whispered, "Sex life!"

Janet turned a deeper shade of red, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or furious by the Colonel's comment. Thank God Jacob returned. Janet was beginning to lean towards breaking the Colonel's jaw just to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face!

"Jack, what goes on between Janet and myself…and Selmak, in private is none of your damn business. And I would appreciate it if you don't comment about it…ever!"

Jacob's hand suddenly grabbed Jack by his collar and yanked him down. By the fact that it was his left hand, Janet knew it was Selmak, getting ready to add her two cents in.

"_And you had better not make any comments! I can do far worse things to you than Jacob_!" Selmak growled.

"Selmak, let him go, he's harmless," Janet insisted, removing Selmak's hand from Jack's shirt. "Come on, let's go. I need to know what Jacob said to Sam."

"_Very well_," Selmak sighed, allowing Janet to pull her along.

During their walk to the Stargate, Janet trailed behind with Jacob and Selmak, conversing with both. Selmak was very complimentary about Janet's ass kicking moves, especially since Janet was a little woman. A little woman who packed one hell of a punch and kick combo! Then Jacob informed Janet that Sam was ok with the idea of her father and her closest friend having an intimate relationship. The adjustment wasn't going to happen overnight, but Sam could see that they were happy and that was what was important.

Every so often, Sam would glance back at them and smile. Each time the smile seemed less nervous. Then finally, while Daniel was dialing up the Stargate, Sam walked up to them, with a devilish smile, and asked them a question, one that either Jacob or Janet had no answer to. But Selmak did.

"_Do not worry Samantha, if by chance, Janet and Jacob have a child together, you will be the first to know. And do not fear, if they do, it will be a normal healthy baby. I promise you._"

Then Selmak asked which one Sam would prefer. At which point, Jacob suddenly came forward and nervously told Sam not to worry about such things while she was laughing at her own father.

"We'll deal with it, **if** it happens," Jacob insisted.

"_**When** it happens!_" Selmak smiled.

Sam laughed even harder as she followed everyone the others up the steps and through the Stargate. Janet didn't laugh, she didn't think it was funny at all. That comment made her nervous as hell! Selmak instantly noticed.

"_Janet, do not worry. I will not allow Jacob to get you pregnant unless it is what you both desire,_" Selmak smiled, taking hold of Janet's hand. "_But so you know, Jacob may be nervous about the subject but I know for a fact he wouldn't mind being a father again._"

"Selmak!" Jacob shouted. "God, I hope Selmak doesn't tell you all my secrets! What if I wanted to surprise you with something and she ruins it by giving it away?"

"Then I'll tell her to block it from your mind and that I will still act surprised," Janet smiled.

"What am I going to do with you? Both of you! It's two against one…I'll never win!"

"Jacob, you've already won…now let's move it flyboy! We have some making up to do!"

"And this time, we're doing it right!"

"What?"

"You'll see," Jacob teased pulling her into the event horizon with him.

Many hours later…

Janet looked down as Jacob rested his head on her chest. His eyes were closed, his body was relaxed, only slightly on top of hers, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's she doing?" Janet asked.

"Purring like a little kitten!"

"Do you mind if I try something?"

Jacob opened his eyes and lifted his head, then asked, "Like what?"

"Shh, this is for Selmak," Janet cooed, gently pushing his head back down.

Once he was comfortable, Janet used the fingertip of a finger on her left hand to rub the back of Jacob's neck where Selmak would be. The motion was small and circular, in a teasing manner. She wasn't even sure if she was doing it right until Jacob suddenly inhaled deeply.

"I think you found her sweet spot! She's purring like a tiger! A huge tiger!"

"What's it feel like?" Janet asked quietly, while continuing what she was doing.

"Extremely…erotic…I've never felt anything like it! Could you…perhaps…just a fraction to my left and just a hair up?"

Janet graciously complied with a smile and was reward when she felt Jacob's entire body beginning to tremble.

"Better…much more…"

"Orgasmic?" Janet smiled.

"Oh yeah!"

After a few moments longer, Janet felt Jacob's let out a long sigh and his body completely relaxed, more so than before.

"I take it I was successful?" Janet asked, letting her hand slide slowly up and down the back of his head.

Jacob's utterly relaxed face lifted, his eyes briefly flashed, and the smile grew even bigger.

"_Thank you_," Selmak exhaled, taking hold of Janet's hand and kissing it affectionately. "_It's been decades since my last time._"

"You poor dear," Janet smiled.

"_Were you a Tok'ra in a previous life_?"

"No."

"_Then, how did you know_?"

"Know what?" Janet teased.

"_Janet, what you did was something only a symbiote truly knows about. It's another way we give pleasure to each other and our hosts_."

"Selmak, you surprise me. Jacob said you knew everything!"

"_I do…but for some reason, not with you_."

"The answer is simple, I'm a doctor. I have intimate knowledge of human physiology and also a symbiote's physiology."

"_Of course_," Selmak smiled. "_Then, if you will permit me…_"

"What?" Janet asked nervously, when Selmak sat up and her hands began exploring.

"_Shh, it's alright Janet. I'm not doing Jacob's method to pleasure you. He's very adamant and protective over, what he calls, a vital piece of his anatomy_!"

Janet laughed and slowly began to relax. She had to, in a way. If the three of them were to have an intimate relationship, Janet was going to have to get used to some things.

"_After all," Selmak whispered. "Jacob has pleasured you. And you have pleasured us both. It is only fair that I reciprocate the favor too_."

After closing her eyes, Janet began to relax even more as she felt hands caressing her. They were teasing sensitive areas of her body. But they were also different. The hands had a lighter touch than Jacob's but were just as effective.

"_That's it…think of like the commercial…double your pleasure, double your fun_!"

"Selmak, you need to stop watching so much television! I have some books you might like…steamy, romance novels!"

"_Hmm, I'll have to try reading one then_."

"May I ask what you're looking for? Not that I'm complaining…not one bit…just curious."

"_I'm trying to find your sweet spot_."

Janet opened her eyes and gave Selmak a curious look.

"_No, not that sweet spot. Every woman has that one. But over the centuries, with the different women I have blended with, I have learned that each woman is unique. Each woman has her one sweet spot. And while Jacob is a very attentive lover, he sometimes forgets about your sweet spot. He even forgets about his own._"

"He has one too?"

"_Everyone does. I will tell you another time. Jacob is getting impatient waiting for his turn…but first…_"

Selmak moved toward's Janet's neck, then whispered into Janet's ear.

"_Don't worry, I won't bite. Jacob's the one how loves to nibble_!"

Janet smiled then gasped. Selmak found the spot alright. Just below Janet's left ear, partway down her neck. The kiss was so different from Jacob's. Much more delicate…yet equally effective. Very, very effective.

After a few moments, the kiss changed. Jacob slowly nibbled on Janet's neck, her chin until finally his lips locked on to hers. Janet couldn't help it. She smiled even as he was kissing her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, while his lips slowly roamed her face.

"Something Selmak said," she slowly sighed.

"Double you pleasure! Janet, you have a dirty mind. I like that. So does Selmak."

Jacob stopped his kissing. She opened her eyes again, to see him smiling down at her. His hand gently caressed her face.

"I love you Janet…actually that's wrong…Selmak and I…we both love you very much."

Janet's hand, slowly reach up and around Jacob's neck and began caressing where Selmak was located, while pulling Jacob towards her.

"I love you both. Now, let's see if I can pleasure you both…at the same time."

"We would like that…very…very much!"


End file.
